Alcheman: or where I spent my summer vacation
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: When two of Paris finest heroes stumble upon corona, they decide to check out all this kingdom has to offer. But its not long before hawk moth decides to seize the opportunity to alter a budding enemy, and it's up to our heroes to save the day with a little help.


"Dear diary: guess what? you won't totally believe where I just spent half of summer vacation at, it was a blast."

"What are you writing marinette."

"Oh, just about the day where we spent half of summer vacation at."

Four cool weeks earlier: in the mighty kingdom of corona.

The day was just as sweet as it was beautiful, but it'd soon be just kinda crazy as a temporal time portal opened up. Before the residents of a kingdom knew it, two modern day teens fell down.

"Ouch, maybe eating too much pounds of Camembert was a bad idea plagg."

The boy was adrien, the son of one of Paris greatest fashion designers. Unbeknownst to him however, that father of his was their greatest threat.

"So what, I think I'm all okay."

The little kitty was a full time kwami, plagg was his name. And eating Camembert was his ethereal game.

"So, we have to find a way back home."

Meanwhile, plagg and adrien weren't the only pair not knowing where they were. There was another pair of friends.

"Wow tikki, I have never seen anything like this."

For this strange land was somewhere marinette had never been to. and she was excited

"Calm down marinette, it's not every day you get to go somewhere."

Unfortunately for the both of them, their enemy was about to make a move. He just needed the right target. Or the right person, whoever it would be. He would soon find his target eventually.

"Ah yes, a boy's heart so bent on saving a father - that he would do anything to make it happen Such a amazing attraction for an akuma."

The man was hawk moth, and he was about to make the most daring move yet. In a new world.

"Fly away vile akuma, and evilize him."

And where was this akuma going, to a new land. Meanwhile, old corona was still facing an issue with black spiky rocks, and nobody was feeling the pain more: than a young boy named Varian. He was angry about two things that made things the way they were.

"Ugh, This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty! Me, betrayed by the one person i counted on as a friend."

Just then the akuma went smack dab into his makeshift torch filling it with an evil black, giving its holder a butterfly mask.

"Hawk Moth is my name and Alcheman is now yours. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you create make a example. So you can destroy the ones who wronged you You may be a child, but they can't silence you! And as an added bonus, I might help you with your problem. All you have to do is to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, Okay?"

And as always with every single one of his victims, Varian agreed. Accepting a new identity.

"Yes, Hawk Moth. Nobody will stop me."

And like everyone else before him, he transformed into a freak armored warrior. Unfortunately for the king, he would be the least of his worries, but for now- these stranger teenagers were the at the bulk of his many concerns.

"who are these strange kids?"

The guard had no idea.

"Don't know sir, they just came out of nowhere."

It was a man known as lance strongbow who found his voice.

"Well, they might be two teenagers."

"Teenagers."

"well, yeah."

"oh, great."

"I figured we'd have this problem."

"I know right."

"But who are they?"

And that's when Alcheman found his chance to sneak in, but nobody knew that. Only he did, and he soon was just about to strike. It was Nigel who saw him first.

"And who are you?"

"You didn't notice me before, but now you do."

But those two average teenagers saw him too! And they knew exactly what had to be done.

"Tikki, spots on."

"Plagg, claws out."

Corona didn't know it yet, but the famous ladybug and cat noir had arrived. And even lance and Eugene were seeing it, so was Frederic.

"Man, I don't know about you buddy! But i think that's Varian."

Ladybug was ultimately shocked, that villain had a name. That was impossible, she never knew that guy.

"If you're Varian, then please, let's just talk about this."

"Ha, you must have rocks in your head. Varian's melted away, now I'm Alcheman, and you and that bad luck magnet won't stop me."

But cat noir was just sorely undeterred by this insult, he almost charged at him, but his ladybug stopped him.

"Whoa kitty, this is a villain we've never seen before."

"I figured that."

"We need to think of a cool plan."

"And, how do you think we can experiment with this fiend."

"Very funny."

"You simple fools can just whip up all the chatter you want, it just won't do you guys any good."

"Don't think we've just about forgotten you."

"Yeah, we're gonna pound you down."

"In your little dreams."

And their first experience with this devastating new villain was a no brainer, their past experiences with others was something else. But they knew what to do, and how to do it.

"So, what now my bugaboo."

"It's my first time in this world."

"Don't we fight against these easy types of bad guys?"

"Yes!"

"Don't we always find a way out of these situations?"

"Yes!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Ladybug wanted to agree with her kitty, but their chances would be all too much! They had to think of a plan for this madness, they just couldn't rush to action! But as always her cat was rushing to action, never heard what his bugaboo was saying. But he was trying his hardest to try and knock this new villain out, and all his attempts were unsuccessful.

"Care to try again kitty cat, or are you finally going to listen to your love bug?"

Part two: cleansing the madness coming soon!


End file.
